Untouchable
by SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: Set after X3, It's been a few months after Rogue got the cure. The Professor is back, although he looks different, Gambit has joined the X-men and Rogue is happy she is "normal." What happens when she finds out the cure doesn't last that long. She runs away after something terrible happens, can Gambit and Logan save her? Sorry for the bad summary but please enjoy reading it
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This idea just came to me last night, I am getting too obsessed over the X-men shippings D: but I regret nothing lol. I am in love with Romy 3 it is so adorkable ^_^ It's probably going to be a few chapters for what I have planned but hopefully not too many =3 although I'm excited to see which way it will go. Hope you enjoy it, please read and review ^_^ Oh and btw, try and use your imagination for the accents of Remy and Rogue, I have only done a few words here and there but I can't do the full accents.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or their characters or references etc, I am merely borrowing them for this fic =3

Rogue's P.O.V

It had been a few months since I got the cure. I was sitting in Professor Xavier's office, with the man who was Charles Xavier, but didn't look like him. He had done this with many of the students but it was my turn to tell him all that had happened in his absence, telepathically.

_'Once I had received the cure, I felt acceptance and I was so happy that I couldn't kill anyone with just a touch. I couldn't kill Bobby! During the first week that I had been cured Bobby had accepted that I was no longer a mutant but it was hard for him, even though that week we had our first-time together. I had felt peace for the first time since my powers had awakened but sadly, it didn't last. We had enjoyed going on missions together before I was cured and now I wasn't a mutant, we couldn't and I don't think he could deal with that. We began to argue, even about the most mundane things and eventually Bobby left me to be with Kitty.' I _felt a tear go down my face at the memory, I lifted a tissue from the box on the Professor's desk and wiped my eyes.

_'It's okay Rogue, take your time.' _The Professor thought soothingly.

_'...I had stopped speaking to Kitty for a long time but we were friends and I couldn't stay mad at her for long, I'm sure she couldn't help her feelings and to be honest I just didn't want drama anymore. Then Storm had got a call about you being alive but not in your own body, which was a hell of a thing to deal with. Logan and Storm had flew off immediately to check it out, leaving us to look after the children. A few of the kids had begun bullying the little boy they were using to make the cure, they nicknamed him 'Leech' and I took him under my wing. He was a lovely little person, the kids just didn't like the fact he could take away their powers just by being near him. I, of all people, could understand that so I stood up for him and helped him when he needed it. Now were like siblings.' _I thought smiling, glad to be off the topic of Bobby.

The Professor smiled at me kindly,_ 'That was very nice of you Rogue, not many of the other students would have done that. I am very proud that you were one of the X-men and I'm glad you have found peace with your decision, don't let anyone make you think differently of yourself for doing so. Many students and adult mutants that look differently would have or have already done the same in your position.' _He thought proudly.

I smiled weakly, _'I can't say that it wasn't a hard decision, but it was mine to make and I'm happy I did. Thank you for letting me stay here even though I'm no longer a mutant.' _I thought gratefully

_'You are always welcome here Rogue, never forget that. Now what happened when Gambit got here?' _The Professor questioned.

_'I don't know what happened to lead him here, I heard that during a mission, they met Gambit and he helped them. They asked him to join us and to speak to you, do you mind if I asked what happened there?' _I asked curiously.

_'They didn't trust him and they asked me to read his mind to see if he was a spy, he had confessed to everyone in the house, including me, that he had a hypnotic nature. He could talk someone into his will but it wouldn't work if they knew about it. He could have kept that a secret but it was his olive branch of sorts, he also had a shield from even the most powerful telepaths. One that not even I could breach but he reluctantly took it down so I could read his mind, I suspect Logan had a little hand in that.'_ The Professor mused smiling.

_'He's one of the only people who have been there for me, apart from the teachers and you of course.' _I thought smiling fondly.

_'You and him have become close?' _The Professor asked surprised.

_'It's surprising but yes the Swamp Rat has grown on me,' _I thought laughing. _'He's funny and for some odd reason he's not afraid of Logan, although, I think that pisses Logan off more.' _I chuckled.

_'Yes, Logan and Gambit have been known for their arguments.' _The Professor joked, then his face turned serious, _'Rogue, do you know why I called you here today?'_ He asked.

_'No Professor,'_ I thought curiously.

_'I have asked you and nearly everyone else here to tell me what has happened in the past few months. I have missed you all terribly and I wanted to reassure you all that everything is all right. It is a terrible thing that happened to Jean and to Scott, I wanted to make sure everyone is safe and happy, well as happy as they can be.'_ He thought matter-of-factly.

_'I think everyone is happy because you have chosen to meet them one on one. It's because of you we all have a place to stay, we are in a place were no one judges or fears us and we have a family here.'_ I thought happily walking over to hug the Professor. _'People will get used to the fact you look different, perhaps you should try and talk, using your voice, I doubt anyone will fear you for it and if they do, you can reassure them telepathically.'_ I thought pulling away from the hug and turning to walk out.

The Professor looked at me strangely, then shook it off and said, "Thank you Rogue, I think I shall once I'm finished the one-on-one's." His voice was a little deeper and his smile was hopeful.

_ROMYROMYROMYROMYROMYROMYROMY ROMYROMYROMYROMY_

I walked to the kitchen to make myself some coffee, Leech was already there looking sad.

"What's wrong hun?" I asked concerned while turning on the Kettle. He looked at me, tears streaming down his face.

"They're doing it again," he said sadly.

I went over and gave him a quick hug, "doing what again hun?" I asked.

"The other kids are trying to see how close they can get to use their powers on me," he sniffed. I gritted my teeth, made my coffee then walked in to the living area, where most of the kids were watching T.V.

"Right! Which of you have been using your powers on that poor boy?!" I shouted angrily. A few of the kids jumped and hung their heads in shame, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, that little boy has a power that he was born with just like everyone of you! He is here so he won't be judged or feared for that power, just like everyone of you! And yet you are going to be worse than the people that fear us?!" I shouted again a few of the kids actually looked upset at the realisation, except one.

I don't know his name but he stood up and smirked and said to me, "what do you mean fear us? You're not even one of us anymore, why are you still here?" he said laughing. I was taken aback, I felt a little shame but then I caught myself.

"You just listen here, when I had my power, I could have killed someone just by touching them. I chose to get the cure so I couldn't hurt anyone anymore, so don't think for a cotton-pickin' minute that you are better than me. Now all of you march right in that kitchen and apologise. The poor wee thing's frightened half to death of you." I said angrily as they all sauntered off to the kitchen to apologise.

Once they had gone I walked into the hallway where I was alone and began to cry, those kids were right. I wasn't one of them anymore and ever since Bobby left me, I had been doubting my decision to get the cure ever since.

"Come on Chere? Why you cryin'?" Gambit said behind me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"The kids are right Gambit," I sobbed. "I got the cure and I shouldn't have stayed here. I'm not a mutant anymore, I don't belong here." I said sadly, tears still streaming down my cheeks as I tried to wipe them off.

"Sure you do, everyone that is here right now, deserves to be here. You're needed here Chere, don't let the kids get to ya" Gambit said pulling me into a short hug, he let me go and gave me a strange look then smiled.

"Thanks Swamp Rat," I laughed half-heartedly and he chuckled.

"No problem River Rat. Now, Gambit has a mission with a certain Mister Logan tonight, you gonna be okay?" He asked seriously.

I nodded, "Yea I'll be fine, thanks though. I'll probably be babysitting but I'll be takin' no crap." I said confidently turning to walk to the kitchen. "Good luck on your mission," I said smiling.

Leech was still there, a few of the children were talking to him and playing with him, he had a huge smile on his face. I smiled and decided to leave him there and go up to my room, before Carol had stopped me.

"Rogue how about a sleepover party, just the two of us?" She asked hopefully, I inwardly groaned but I knew I'd only sit and mope by myself.

"Sure Carol," I said smiling, "I'm just going to take a shower and then I'll be back down to babysit," I laughed.

"Ugh, guess that means I'm babysitting too?" She asked sulking.

"Well, you asked for a sleepover," I chuckled and walked upstairs.

_ROMYROMYROMYROMYROMYROMYROMY ROMYROMYROMYROMY_

"All right kids, it's bedtime," I said yawning, I elbowed Carol to wake up as all the kids lazily went to their beds.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Carol said yawning.

"I know how ye' feel," I said stretching, then I remembered I was wearing a short nightie and abruptly stopped to cover myself, just in case. "Let's go to bed, we'll get gossiping in the mornin'." I said sleepily as we lay down on my double-bed.

"You know Rogue, I don't judge you for getting the cure, I want you to know that you're my best friend and I will never judge you." Carol said sleepily holding my hand.

I was a little shocked at this but it made me smile, "Thanks Carol you're mine too," and with that we both fell asleep.

A.N. That concludes the first chapter, I couldn't get the hyphen to go on the 'e' for Chere, sorry. Next chapter should be up soon don't worry ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Here's chapter 2 enjoy! :3

Rogue's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning still holding Carol's hand, it was freezing. I opened my eyes to see her eyes staring at me, I let go of her hand and sat up looking at her curiously.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked worried when she didn't reply I shook her. She didn't react, she wouldn't move at all, her eyes never blinked and I panicked. I felt for a pulse, putting my 2 fingers at the spot on her neck I had seen people do on those hospital shows on T.V.

"No!" I shouted when I felt no pulse, tears began streaming down my cheeks. "Somebody help me!" I screamed and Storm came running in as I broke into hysterics, I stood up from the bed and curled into the corner crying.

"She's dead!" Storm cried and she called for the Professor who came running into the room. He looked at me and knelt down in front of me, putting 2 fingers on his temples as he knew I wouldn't be able to talk clearly.

_'Rogue, calm your mind,'_ he thought soothingly, calming me down,_ 'What happened?'_ he asked.

_'I don't know, we went to sleep holding hands and when I woke up she was like this.'_ I thought breaking into new sobs, I saw a few students crowding the hallway and I started to panic more.

"Storm, take the students downstairs." The Professor said, she nodded and walked out ushering the students away and closed the door behind her. "Rogue, I'm going to check your mind, I want you to stay completely calm. You are not in any trouble so do not worry okay?" The Professor said assuringly. I nodded and tried to calm myself as the Professor closed his eyes and I could feel him move around in my head.

_'It's just as I feared,' _he thought worriedly.

_'What's wrong?' _I asked frantically.

_'It would seem as though your power has come back,' _he thought, pity showering his thoughts. _'I am so sorry Rogue, however, you have absorbed all of Carol, you will now permanently have her powers and her mind.'_ He thought, _'I'm going to have to lock her psyche away in your minds subconscious, or eventually she will try to take over.'_ He looked at me with such sympathy as I looked terrified and started to sob again.

_'You mean to tell me I have just killed my best friend and her mind is now inside of me and I now own her powers? And she may try to take over my mind?!' _I thought disgusted at myself.

_'I'm sorry Rogue but yes, however, because you have her powers, you can now control your own.' _He thought sadly. Give it to the Professor to try and make me feel better in a really shitty situation.

_'So I can now control how I touch people?' _I asked sadly. This was not how I wanted to be able to control my powers.

_'Yes Rogue, here try and turn it off, you should feel a spot at the point of your mind where you can turn it off and then I want you to touch my hand.'_ He said trying to teach me and help me through it.

I searched for that part of my mind and concentrated on turning it off and touched the Professor's hand hoping I wouldn't hurt him.

Nothing happened and the Professor smiled kindly at me, _'See Rogue? And when you want to turn it on again, in self-defence go to that part in your mind and switch it back on.' _He thought calmly. I did what I was told and suddenly the Professor started to react to my power and I quickly removed my hand. I turned my power off and went to stand up only to find I was hovering in the air.

_'What do I do Professor?'_ I thought frantically trying to get back to the floor, only to find myself floating higher.

The Professor put 2 fingers to his temple and images started to flood into my mind on how to control my flying powers and my strength, since he knew I hadn't discovered that yet. I slowly began following his instructions and my feet hit the ground once more.

I looked over to Carol sadly, _'I killed her Professor, what am I going to do?' _I thought to him as he walked over and picked her up.

_'It wasn't your fault, you didn't know the cure wasn't permanent, don't worry. We will have a funeral for her today and I will deal with the children.' _He thought kindly and walked out of the room as I opened the door for him,_ 'get dressed Rogue, I will explain to the children before you come down.'_

I got dressed quickly wishing Gambit or Logan was here to talk to, all I could think was that the kids would be afraid of me. I looked at myself in the mirror with disgust, I wiped my eyes and walked downstairs nervously. Each step feeling heavier than the last, I walked into the living area to find all eyes staring at me.

"Rogue's powers have come back, that means that all mutants, who took part in receiving the cure's powers have come back too. It was a sad thing which happened to Carol, but I assure you all it was not Rogue's fault. She and Carol were good friends and it was unfortunate that this has happened to her. Carol's funeral will take place in 1 hour, I implore you all to get ready and do not blame Rogue for this. Do not fear Rogue, I have now taught her how to control her powers and she will not harm you if she touches you." The Professor said calmly smiling kindly at me.

"It's true," I said sadly, tears going down my cheeks. "It was an accident but I will make sure that it never happens again," Leech ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry this happened sis'" Leech said as I hugged him back tightly.

"It's okay hun, it's not your fault," I said as the Professor left the room, leaving me to look after the children. They all looked at me, some with pity and some terrified, but the 1 child that didn't was the 1 who laughed at me before, he was grinning widely at me now.

"You're a murderer," he taunted. "You were right, your mutation does kill people!" He laughed.

"I didn't mean to, I thought I wasn't a mutant anymore and it will never happen again!" I replied desperately.

"You shouldn't be here anymore, you might kill someone else, you might even kill that little freak that you're holding onto right now." He said smirking evilly at me, I was so shocked at how badly this kid was treating me but I couldn't bring myself to argue, he was right.

"Don't listen to him sis'! He's using his mutation to manipulate your mind!" Leech shouted walking closer to the kid to shield me from him.

"Stay away from me freak!" The kid shouted backing away, "even if I wasn't using my mutation, she knows I'm right. Look at her face." He said grinning maliciously.

My face had turned white, I had tears going down my face and I panicked and ran out of the mansion. All I could hear was Leech screaming my name to come back, but I couldn't go back. _'He's right! I'm a murderer'_ I lamented in my head over and over. I just kept running and then I jumped and flew into the air, away from that place.

I kept flying until I made it to the edge of a small town, I landed after remembering what the Professor taught me and walked to the nearest cash machine. I took out what little money I had and bought myself a long coat with a hood on it. I entered a café and bought myself some lunch, I sat near the window to eat. Tears were strolling down my cheeks quietly and a few of the customers were staring over at me. After I finished eating I paid for my food and walked out, I didn't even know where I was. I kept walking down the street and then I saw a Sentinel Droid walking towards me, I panicked and turned only to see another walking towards me from the other side.

"Stop mutant!" It ordered, I ran down the alleyway and saw a man running towards me, I thought he was trying to help me as he was unarmed. Things moved too quickly I saw a needle in his hand and then everything went black.

A.N. Carol is Carol Danvers (A.K.A. ), She is the reason that Rogue can fly and has Superstrength I think. I also think that it is because of her Rogue can control her powers, but I'm not entirely sure. I tried to research as much as I could about it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, please Read and Review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Here's chapter 3, I'm kinda not happy with it, especially the dialogue but I hope it's okay. Enjoy =3 Oh and also, Gambit refers to himself as gambit a lot in the animated series which I have all 5 in DVD, so I'm kinda going of that a little bit. This chapter is a lot longer than the other 2 enjoy ^_^

Gambit's P.O.V.

I just got home from the most stupid mission ever, me and Logan had been sent out to stop a few of the remaining 'Brotherhood' from blowing up another medical facility. Amateurs! They were bumping around making all sorts of noise and didn't know the first thing about explosives. Gambit knows a lot about explosives, I usually have 52 in my pocket. I could make anything an explosive, though it would take longer to charge and cards are easier to throw. I threw a card in the middle of their bickering and both me and Wolverine charged for them. 1 fought Wolverine, wrong mutant if you ask me, and the other 2 took on me. I used my Bo staff to beat them and charged their clothing to explode and they both fell unconscious.

"Honestly, we went this whole journey for this? Amateurs" I said to Logan who chuckled in agreement.

"Well Cajun, if we don't take out the dregs who will?" Logan said chuckling and shaking his head. "Wanna go get a beer? Won't be home 'till tomorrow anyway" He asked, that was a tempting offer but my mind was on Rogue, _'there's something about that kid that said all those things to Rogue It's like he had the powers of persuasion I have...I'm sure she'll be fine the Professor is there'_ I thought nodding in agreement to Logan.

"Why not? And hey if you wanna lose all your money again, we could play poker too," I said grinning while Logan gave me a scary look.

"Watch it Cajun, I know you're cheatin' and when I find out how, I'll kick your ass." Logan said angrily, trying to give me his tough-guy look.

I looked at him innocently, "who me? Gambit never cheat! Gambit just have better luck than you do Mon Ami." I said laughing while Logan just huffed and stomped away towards the bar. The side of the bar had "NO MUTANTS! ALL MUTANTS WHO ENTER WILL DIE!" spray-painted at the side, me and Logan looked at each other smirking.

"We have 2 choices Cajun, 1. We get our drinks 'to go' and play poker in the jet, or 2. We take our chances here, we look normal the only thing that makes us seem abnormal is your eyes." He said grinning.

I considered this for a second and decided it really didn't matter to me. "Logan, these people here do not know of Gambit's powers of persuasion, so either way is fine with me. Although, if you ask me, I'd rather get home quick, Gambit have a really bad feeling and when I do, I'm usually right." I said concerned, something about that hug with Rogue had me on edge and it made me worried about her. Usually I couldn't care less about people but when it comes to her, I worry completely out of my mind.

"'To go' then," Logan said disappointed, "and here I was hoping for a bar brawl." He chuckled as I walked in to the off-licence, lifted 2 bottles of whiskey, told the shopkeeper I'd pay him back and walked out.

We turned towards the jet and made our way back, "so what do you think's going to happen that's so bad?" Logan asked curiously.

"I don't know, all I do know is there is a kid, one of the students, he seems to have the same conversational skills as me, if you get me." I said looking at Logan pointedly, he squinted his eyes at me confused then realisation dawned on him.

"So? What should that matter? If that's the kid's mutation there's not much we can do." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"You don't understand Mon Ami, he said something to Rogue, after that she was saying she didn't belong here anymore. Gambit just have a bad feeling about it 'tis all." I said worriedly rubbing my eyes.

"When are you gonna admit you feel somethin' for her Cajun?" Logan laughed but his eyes were serious thinking over what I had just told him.

"Gambit's not exactly looking forward to having a claw at my throat," I said chuckling. We reached the jet and sat down, I opened my bottle and took a gulp, the liquid burning nicely down my throat. "ahh the good stuff is always free," I said smirking as Logan nearly choked on his own whiskey.

"You didn't pay for it Cajun?!" He asked incredulously, giving me a disapproving look.

"What? Gambit told him, he'd be paid another time?" I said innocently, earning another disapproving look which soon turned to glee as he drank his whiskey.

"The things you get away with Cajun," Logan said laughing. We finished our bottles of whiskey and fell asleep. When we woke up we decided to drive straight home, neither of us were hungover and I was looking forward to a nice hot meal when we got back. We landed the jet and walked through the underbelly of the mansion. I began to run, hoping to make sure Rogue was all right, I made my way to the kitchen to find the little kid she was close to, crying.

"Hey Mon Ami, why are you crying?" I asked as I proceeded to make myself something to eat.

"Rogue's gone," he sobbed I dropped the plate I was holding and turned to him.

"What do you mean she's gone? What happened?" I asked panicking.

"Her powers came back, her friend had been sleeping beside her and, Rogue killed her, it was an accident I swear." He said crying louder.

I patted his shoulder awkwardly, I was no good at comforting kids, "Calm down, then what happened," I asked trying to soothe him.

"Then the kid that was saying stuff to her yesterday called her a murderer, I knew what his power was and I tried to stop him by walking closer to him, but he backed away from me and Rogue believed him and she ran away. I tried to call her back but then she flew, the Professor said that Rogue had also absorbed her friend's powers. But Gambit, you have to understand, she didn't mean to do it, she thought she was cured!" The little boy tried to defend her, I nodded my head at him.

"Gambit believe you, I know Rogue would never mean to harm anybody, that's why she got the cure in the first place no?" I said calmly, "don't you worry, I'll get her back, but first where's that kid?" I asked, the boy pointed towards the living area and I stomped in and spotted him.

"Everyone but me and him," I pointed to the boy, "leave the room, now!" I said strictly, the children ran into the kitchen but I could see them straining to hear with the corner of my eye.

"What do you want?" The boy asked angrily.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked, unphased by his tone.

"Gambit?" The boy asked, his tone apathetic, as if he didn't care.

"That's right, do you know what I can do?" I asked him, trying to get to the point.

"No, should I?" he asked crossing his arms defiantly.

"No, but you gonna wish you did," I said smirking, "now, I want you to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, ya hear me?" I asked smoothly, the boys eyes started to become unfocused. Success!

"Yes." The boy said calmly, he sat down cross-legged on the floor waiting patiently for my questions.

"Good, now, why were you saying things to Rogue?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"I was ordered to." The boy said quietly.

"Ordered by who? And why Rogue?" I asked concerned.

"I work for the anti-mutant agency, I have been here a few days, all those who have received the cure have been taken." He said, his eyes dreamily staring into mine.

"Taken? Taken where?" I asked frantically, the kid could snap out of this at any moment, due to my agitation.

"Once they realised the cure wasn't permanent, the anti-mutant agency decided to take all the mutants they could for experimentation. It will only be a matter of time once Rogue is out there by herself to be taken by the Sentinels." He said laughing, I debated on one final question before he truly snapped out of this state.

"What are you?" I asked angrily.

"I am a shape-shifter, with the power of persuasion as well." He said and then he looked at me angrily once he realised what he had said. I tied his hands together and marched him to Xavier's office.

"Yes Gambit? What's wrong?" He asked, once he saw the child tied up he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Read my mind Xavier, Gambit'll show you, I'm not the 1 that shouldn't be trusted." I said removing my shield, I could feel his presence moving around in my head and then it was gone.

"Oh my, I'll need to go to Cerebro to find her straight away, take him to the lower levels and have Logan question him, also take leech and have him stand near the mutant during the interview." The Professor said as he hurried away in the direction of Cerebro.

The shape-shifter turned into Rogue and looked at me sadly, "Gambit, please let me go, if you care about me that much, you'd let me go." She said crying, this was going to kill me. She then had blood and gashes going down her sides and body and she began to scream. "Gambit save me!" She pleaded, I ran as fast as I could, pulling her along while she was still screaming and ran to the kitchen.

"Leech, please stand beside me!" I shouted, as the kid ran to me shocked. 'Rogue' looked pissed as hell and then she turned into an adult male. He grinned at me evilly and laughed.

"You do realise that little show I gave you, is probably what she looks like right now," He cackled, I couldn't take anymore, I turned around and punched him straight in the jaw, lucky leech was there so I couldn't hurt him too badly with my mutated strength.

"Don't you worry, if Wolverine doesn't kill you, Gambit will." I said angrily, "Come on kid, gonna need ya for the interrogation." I said to Leech, he nodded and walked with me holding my hand, afraid to get near the shape-shifter.

"Hey Logan!" I shouted, knowing that with his sharpened senses, he'd hear me.

"This better be good Cajun," he said coming out of his room, Storm walked out a little dishevelled and embarrassed behind him. "Who the hell is that?" He asked growling walking towards us.

"That kid I was telling you about? He's a shifter, not even from here. This.." I said pointing to Leech, "little guy stops our powers when we stand near him, the Professor said he is to stay beside this guy during the interrogation to make sure the guy can't hypnotise you." I explained quickly and shoved the guy down to the interrogation room.

I tied him down to the chair and leech obediently sat beside him on the ground. Logan looked at the shifter angrily, he had a huge grin on his face.

"You're never going to find her," he laughed, "she's gonna be beaten and when they've found no more use for her, they're gonna kill her." He cackled, this made me angry but Logan was livid, he punched the guy on the nose and broke it.

_'I guess the adamanteum in his skeleton packs quite the punch'_ I thought to myself smirking. "Gambit make you an offer, you either get beaten to death by my friend over here, or you tell Gambit where we can find Rogue." I said calmly.

"And why would I tell you that? It's so much more enjoyable watching you both piss your pants over her whereabouts." He said grinning evilly, this time I punched him and grabbed his collar.

"Now, you listen here Mon Ami, you are going to tell Gambit where she is and your gonna tell me now!" I said angrily, fear for Rogue's safety had completely taken over me now.

"Why? Do you loooove her?" He asked mockingly and I head-butted him and punched him repeatedly and Logan pulled me off him.

"Calm down Cajun, how do you expect him to tell us anything if he dies?" Logan said, he had a point but I just saw red and couldn't stop myself.

"Gambit, I have an idea," Leech said quietly.

"Any ideas would help kid," Logan replied gratefully.

"Well, whenever I'm near someone, I take away their power, but that doesn't protect them from someone else's. If Gambit were to stand back and Wolverine were to hold the guy's head, Gambit could use a certain ability." Leech mumbled, carefully choosing his words.

"Great idea Mon Ami," I said and walked to the edge of the room, Logan went over and pointed the guy's head at me. Luckily the shifter hadn't realised what my power was earlier, my power is easier to hide, I looked at him angrily and I saw his eyes looking at me with fear.

"I want you to relax," I said soothingly, "I want you to feel totally relaxed and I want you to tell me the truth, do you understand?" I asked calmly.

"I understand," he said, his eyes glazed.

"Good, now I want you to tell me where they take the mutants that have been captured by your organization." I asked smoothly, staring into his eyes.

"They are taken to a medical facility, it's hidden beside a mountain in Georgia, I have never been there, but I have been told." The shifter said calmly.

"Why have you been kidnapping mutants for people who hate and fear us?" I asked, I was curious.

"If I do they won't attack me, also, I get paid a lot of money." He said, if it was anyone other than Rogue, I might have sympathised with the guy. But at that moment I just wanted to kick his ass.

_'Gambit? Logan? I have found her, she is in a medical facility and is in a lot of pain right now but I can't seem to contact her, however, I will send you the location right now'_ The Professor thought as both me and Logan flinched, I hadn't even realised my shield was down.

_'Thanks Professor, we'll go right away.' _I replied eager to go, I abruptly put my shield back up. I looked at the shifter, "I want you to stay here, I don't want you to move, I don't want you to speak and I don't want you to use your powers." I said hypnotically, "do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes I understand," he said calmly.

"As a matter of fact, I want you to sleep, and I don't want you to wake up unless you hear my voice telling you to." I said not taking any chances. I saw him close his eyes and fall asleep and walked over to Leech, I offered my hand to him and he walked beside me holding it.

We walked out of the room and up to the kitchen, "Leech, I want you to stay here and don't worry, Gambit and Logan will save Rogue and bring her back to you okay?" I asked trying to cheer him up.

He smiled warmly at me, "I know you will Gambit, Rogue has told me all about you, she said you're a good person for a swamp rat," he laughed.

I chuckled and ruffled his hair, "did she now? Well, Gambit will take that as a compliment." I said smirking.

Logan walked into the room after talking to the Professor, "Yo Cajun, you ready to go?" He asked, an unlit cigar hanging from his mouth.

"Gambit is always ready," I said smirking, and with that we headed back down to the jet.

A.N. I kinda like the Gambit and Wolverine team-up ^_^ anyway that's the last chapter for tonight, I'm going to head to bed, but I will try and upload the new chapter tomorrow ^_^

I'm quite proud 3 chapters in one night =3 Please Read and Review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Sorry about the wait Mon ami but I needed sleep ^_^, here is chapter 4 ^_^

Rogue's P.O.V.

I woke up in a cold metal room, I looked around for a door, or anything that could aid my escape. There were thinly spread-out metal bars on the door, not even a mouse could squeeze through them. I tried to use my strength but I felt a shocking sensation on my neck, it was God damn painful.

"Ouch, what the hell?" I said, my hands going reflexively to my neck, there was a metal collar and I tried to pull it off, but it seemed the more strength I used the bigger the shock would go through me. I screamed in pain and I heard footsteps coming towards my door, I instinctively backed into the corner of the cell, too afraid to see who my captor was.

"Ahh Rogue, you're awake," he said smirking, he had short-brown hair and was probably balding.

"What do you want from me? And how do you know my name?" I asked trying to sound as confident as I could.

"I know everything about you Rogue, you see, we knew the cure wasn't permanent and we decided to do a little experiment on all the mutants who did get the cure. We want to know if they are more powerful, or less than they were before." He said calmly.

"So once you're done, you'll let us go?" I asked suspiciously, there had to be more to this than meets the eye.

"Oh no," he said laughing, "once you've served your purpose we're going to kill you."

I gasped, "just who the hell are you?" I asked angrily, but still not wanting to get any closer.

"We're the anti-mutant agency, and you and your kind are a plague we wish to cure. And if we can't cure you, we kill you." He said grinning widely at me.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked, I have to admit, I was a little terrified, I couldn't use my powers, if I did, I'd get shocked until I couldn't use them.

"We need to run some tests on you, then the men will have their fun with you, then we'll kill you." He said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean their fun with me?" I asked panicking, _'oh god don't let it be what I think it is' _I thought to myself.

"Oh, it's not what you think, don't flatter yourself, the men hate mutants. No, I think it'll be a lot more fun for you to learn on your own.

_'This can't be happening, this can't be happening'_ I lamented over and over in my head, _'I wish I had never left the mansion, I wish Gambit and wolverine or anybody could come and save me. Who am I kidding? I'm a murderer, ain't nobody ever comin' to save me again' _I thought sadly. I slid down the wall and sobbed quietly, I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head down on them, I fell into an uneasy sleep, hoping my life would end quickly.

I woke up to the sound of someone calling me, _'Rogue' _barely more than a whisper over and over.

_'Hello? Professor?'_ I thought frantically and said it out loud just in case it was someone near my cell.

_'Rogue where are you?'_ The voice called again, I could barely hear it but it was there, in my mind.

_'I'm in a metal cell, they're gonna do experiments on me,' _I thought sadly _'I just wanna go home!'_ I began to cry still hugging my knees, I wasn't even sure if this voice was real or just my imagination, but it was my only hope.

_'Gambit and Logan are on their way!' _The voice whispered. Yeah right, I knew it was my imagination, they were on another mission and what are the chances the two people I wanna see most, are on their way.

"Rogue, we need you now, but not to worry, you won't be awake for the tests." A scientist said evilly and I heard gas being sprayed in the room. I fought to stay conscious but eventually I passed out.

I woke up in my cell again, pain was ripping through my body, my arms and legs were bleeding, I didn't even wanna know what happened. I sat against the wall furthest from the door again, hugging my knees close to my chest and began to cry. I was terrified, I looked around and saw that there was a tray on the floor by the door, it had what looked like porridge in a bowl and a glass of water. I crawled to it, my whole body screaming in protest at the movement and I took it back to my corner.

I began to eat the porridge quickly, not realising how hungry I was, I didn't even care that it was cold. I drank the water greedily and then I pushed the tray away and curled in on myself.

_'Rogue, are you okay?'_ the voice whispered in my head.

_'I don't even know that myself, I don't even know if you're real or not.' _I thought sadly, I wouldn't be surprised if I was going mad.

_'Do not worry Rogue, you will be rescued soon,' _the voice whispered soothingly.

_'They said they're going to kill me soon, after they're done with me'_ I thought, fear washing through me.

_'It won't come to that, do not worry, Gambit and Wolverine won't let that happen.'_ The voice whispered trying to cheer me up.

_'Are you the Professor?' _I thought, desperately hoping it was.

_'Yes Rogue, you will be rescued soon. Your mind was manipulated into leaving, no one here judges you, no one here fears you. We are all worried about you, Leech is frantic with worry, but I have managed to calm him down. All you need to do is stay strong.'_ The Professor whispered.

Relief washed through me, it wasn't a dream! _'Thank you Professor!'_ I thought gratefully, I was going to be safe.

"Rogue! It's time for your surprise," the man from earlier appeared grinning slyly.

_'Good luck Rogue! Remember be brave, it won't be for long!' _The Professor whispered frantically before I was lifted by 2 men and dragged outside.

I looked around and saw around 20 men with bats and various weapons, all jeering and shouting at me, I saw blood on the floor. _'Probably from the other poor mutants,'_ I thought sadly.

"This is another disgusting mutant, do not let her beauty fool you! She is a plague on this earth, another piece of filth we must right!" The man said, leading the crowd on, 1 of the men spat at me, I was terrified but I didn't allow it to show, just like the Professor told me to.

"Now remember boys, I still need her for another few tests, so try not to kill her, after I'm finished tomorrow, you can do whatever you want." The man said smirking and then he walked away laughing.

The men all gathered in a semi-circle, staring at me and shouting profanities at me, I sat on the floor trying to keep my face as stoic as possible, despite the fear gripping every part of my body.

"I'll go first," said the one holding the bat smirking, I felt severe pain on my side as the bat connected and I fell over. Another came up and kicked me on the stomach, I cried out in pain as another started hitting me with a golf club.

"Mutant Scum!" another taunted as he started punching me in the face, I went to the spot on my mind and turned on my power, ignoring the small jolt I was given. One of the men had his hand on my face, he wanted me to look at him while he punched me on the stomach. Suddenly his skin started to react, I smirked and spat the blood out of my mouth on his face and the others ripped him off me.

"Boys, I'm the one mutant you can't touch, not without dropping into a coma anyway." I said confident I had scared them enough, they grabbed me and threw me into my cell and closed the door behind them.

"Let's bring him to the medical bay," one of the men shouted and I heard them all hurrying off until there was nothing but silence. I curled in on myself once again, choosing to let my chin rest on my knees as my face was too sore.

_'Rogue?! Are you all right?!'_ The Professor asked frantically, I could still barley hear him in my mind but I knew he was worried.

_'Yes Professor I'm fine, I'm just a little beaten up 'is all,' _I thought tiredly, the pain an the blood was wearing me out.

_'I swear to you Rogue, Gambit and Wolverine are almost there, they only have a mile left, try and stay in contact until then, if you pass out I won't be able to tell if you're awake so try and stay conscious.'_ He said concern layering his thought.

_'But Professor I'm tired,' _I groaned sleepily.

_'Rogue! you may be losing a lot of blood, stay awake or you might not wake up!' _The Professor said panicking.

_'I can't Professor, and even if I did die at least it would be less painful that staying here, watching them beat me to death. I can't fight anymore, I'm done with that' _I thought defeatidly, and I fell into unconsciousness once again.

A.N. Chapter 4 done, I feel really bad for hurting Rogue but its ok next chapter Gambit gets there, so it's all good don't worry ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. So here it is chapter 5 ^_^ it should be finished soon, enjoy =3.

Chapter 5

Gambit's P.O.V.

"How much longer Wolverine?" I asked agitated.

"I don't know Cajun, 'bout a mile, or so. That's what the Professor said anyway. You would know if you took off your damn shield." Logan said agitated, he was just as worried as I was.

"Yeah I know, I just don' feel comfortable with it off 'tis all. If they were using mutants to lure the 'cured' mutants out, then they might have mutants here gardin' dem. Gambit don' wanna take the chance." I said patiently, it's not like I didn't trust the Professor not to snoop, he already did enough of that the first time.

"Yeah well at least you have a shield." Logan said angrily, his grip on the handle of the flight controls tightened.

"It ain' Gambit's fault my mutation protects me." I said agitated, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Look Cajun. If we don' save Rogue soon, the Professor said they're gonna kill her. Now we can't do that if we don't know where she is. We may need to split up. The Professor would be able to lead us to her now that he's contacted her." Logan said agitated, he was trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What?! He got through to her?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah he did, she got beat up pretty bad 'bout 5 minutes ago. She's unconscious and we need to hurry." Logan said worriedly, he looked over at me nervously.

"What?! Okay, I understand, you tell the Professor I'll lower my shield but that don' mean I gotta like it." I said, lowering the shield in my mind.

_'I understand Gambit, now when you get there, I may be able to tell you roughly where she is but, I need you to trust me completely as I may need to have a little control over your mind. Can you do that?" _The Professor asked in my head, his voice was a little quieter, probably from the proximity.

_'Gambit understands Professor, I just want to get her and get out of here before it's too late,'_ I thought back, worry lacing my thoughts.

_'We will find her, don't worry, she's unconscious, which is a huge concern, so you will need to hurry.'_ The Professor said sounding worried.

_'Gambit don' like the way you said that Mon Ami,'_ I thought suspiciously. I looked over at Logan, who was purposefully not looking my direction and I narrowed my eyes.

"What is so bad that neither of you want Gambit to know?" I said and thought at the same time. Logan hung his head sadly, still not looking at me.

_'She is losing a lot of blood, she was brutally beaten not long ago and if they don't kill her, the lack of blood will.' _The Professor said sadly.

I froze in my seat, I put my head in my hands, wishing this thing could fly faster. _'Not her,'_ I thought to myself over and over, but of course, the Professor could hear me.

_'We will find her, I know you won't let anything happen to her.'_ The Professor said reassuringly, _'I know you can do this.'_

Doubts started to pour into my mind, _'what if I can't? What if we're too late? What then?' _I thought, more to myself than to the Professor.

_'Don't think like that! If you do then she is as good as dead!' _The Professor said angrily, I'd never heard him talk like that before and next thing I knew, Logan had punched me in the face.

"What was that for?" I asked shocked, although, it knocked some sense into me.

Logan shrugged, "the Professor asked me to do it." He chuckled, "I'm not gonna complain with a request like that." He added turning serious.

_'Sorry about that but I felt something drastic needed to be done,' _the Professor said calmly.

"Listen to me Cajun and listen good. We gotta work as a team, we gotta be quick and we gotta find her. But we ain't gonna find her if you're gonna wet your damn panties over self-doubts." Logan ordered, obviously the Professor was talking to both of us at the same time and told "The Wolverine" everything.

_'Sorry Gambit but yes. You two are our last hope at saving Rogue and possibly many other mutants along the way. If you don't do this then they will all die." _The Professor said bluntly, I shook my head and slapped my face once.

"Gambit understands, thank you Mon Amis, it was a momentary lapse." I explained to Logan and the Professor.

"Momentary lapse huh?" Logan asked sarcastically, "we're here." He added seriously, we both got ready and Logan landed the jet on the top of the mountain.

We walked out and looked around for the entrance, there was a waterfall on the other side.

"You think the entrance could be behind that waterfall?" I asked Logan, he peered over the side and tried to see the bottom.

"I don't think so Cajun, remember this is a lab, all electronics and machines. What fool would allow water to leak in." Logan said still looking around.

_'I think the entrance is on the lower levels, find a place to walk down safely, you may need to come back that way to the jet with the other mutants.' _The Professor thought to both of us, we both flinched, forgetting that he could speak to us that way.

"Let's go down this side," I said beginning to walk down a steep winding hill, Logan could use his claws to climb up the mountain and I could use my Bo staff, but other mutants couldn't, the Professor was right to have us choose a safer route.

We reached the bottom and circled the mountain, it would be better described as a giant hill or even a volcano..Come to think of it.."Let's go! I think I found it!" Logan shouted entering through a cave entrance at the side.

"I don' like this Mon Ami...Gambit have a baaaad feelin'" I said uncomfortably, following him.

_'Rogue's just a little lower, try and get there faster, the longer she's unconscious the more chance she could be in trouble.'_ The Professor said quickly.

We quickened our pace and came to a door, Logan looked at me smirking.

"Explosion? Or claws?" He said smoothly, I smirked back and put my hand on the door, I charged all my kinetic energy into the door and motioned for Logan to back off. We ran back a few steps until a satisfyingly loud band echoed.

"After you Cajun," Logan said politely, a huge smirk on his face.

We walked in and looked around, the place was made of metal, "Ever hear of a paint job?" I asked incredulously, the silver was seriously depressing.

Logan sniffed and looked around, he began to walk down a corridor and I followed him, not wanting to interrupt him. We stopped just outside a bunch of what looked like cells. There was a large pool of blood on the floor and Logan sniffed it and turned around angrily.

"It's Rogue's, but not just hers, there are a few others." Logan said disgustedly. An alarm began blaring, revealing our existence.

"Go! Open all of these Mon Ami, Gambit can be their welcoming party while he waits." I said smirking taking the cards out of my pocket.

"What? And let you get all the fun, nah you open them, I'll let loose. Think of it as repayment for not letting me have a bar brawl." He smirked, getting ready in his stance.

I ran and charged the lock of the first cell, a young man looked at me terrified. "Don' worry Mon Ami, today is your lucky day, we're gonna get you outta here." I said reassuringly running over to charge the lock of his collar.

"Thank you so much, they were gonna kill me soon." The young man cried, he was bruised and bloody but otherwise just shaken up.

"Stay by my side, my partner's keeping the others busy, I'm trying to free whoever's left. Then I'm taking you all out of here, we have a plane and we're gonna go there together." I said to him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder then ran out.

I charged the next door and saw a young girl, pretty much in the same condition as the man beside me. I ran and charged the lock as quickly as I could. The girl immediately turned completely red, two small horns appeared on her forehead. She started to cry and I lifted her up and handed her to the man.

"Hold her, there are still others." I said, still in shock on how people could do this to a child.

The next cell I unlocked there was an old man, I had never seen him before, he too, was covered in blood and bruises. I unlocked his collar and he looked at the X on my belt.

"If only Charles could see the day that I would need him," The man said smiling a little. I gave him a confused look and he smirked lifting the door apart with his mind.

_'Is that Erik?!' _The Professor asked in my head.

"Is your name Erik?" I asked trying to hurry out of the room, we were running out of time. I could hear Logan getting shot at, the sound of his claws unsheathing and him growling.

"How do you know my name?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"The Professor, he is the leader of the X-men and he's connected somehow to my head through this mission and he saw you through my eyes." I said proceeding to unlock another door. There was only one left after this, I walked in to see a young man covered in blood, I unlocked his collar and he turned blue.

"I have been saved," he said in a German accent, "the lord heard my prayers." Tears were streaming down his face and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on Mon Ami we are running out of time," I said running towards the last cell. I unlocked it and froze in place.

Rogue was there, her arms and legs were bleeding, her face was covered in blood. Her eyes were closed, peaceful, but the rest of her wasn't. I walked over to her and fell to my knees.

I removed the collar, took of my coat and wrapped it around her. I lifted her up and cradled her to me, tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"Is she dead?" The blue man asked. I looked over at him sadly.

"I don' know, will you check? No wait don', not yet anyway. We need to go." I said sadly, not wanting to know if she was dead or not.

I walked out still hugging her to me and that Erik guy seemed to be having an inner conversation with himself.

"Hey, this is no time for daydreaming no? We need to hurry before more come." I said trying to rush them. "LOGAN! We're ready!" I shouted and Logan slashed the last guy and came running back.

"Is she alive?!" Logan shouted running towards us.

"I don' know but don' touch her yet, wait 'til we get to the jet. I need to stay behind and destroy this place though." I said calmly, trying to not let any part of me get emotional, it was not going to help.

"What do ya mean stay behind?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Well, they were doing experiments on mutants, that means that all the information they have on those, are here. I need to destroy them in case they use that information against us in the future." I said looking at him seriously.

"No way, we ain' leaving you behind Cajun." Logan said angrily.

I was about to argue before the blue guy interjected, "may I interrupt? I am a teleporter, I could stay with him and help him get out when he's finished. Although, I need to see where I am going in case I go through a wall." He said sheepishly.

"What's your name?" Logan asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Kurt Wagner, but in the circus I was called the incredible Nightcrawler." Kurt said cheerfully.

"Well then Kurt, don't you leave his side, even if he tells you too." Logan said angrily, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Gambit don' need a babysitter." I said aggravated.

"Yeah well, I ain't losin' anyone else." Logan said calmly, I looked at him and nodded. I handed Rogue over to Logan, I let my gaze linger on her face for a few more moments before I ran off, Kurt following closely behind.

A.N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ please read and review =3 The reviews so far have been amazing thank you =3


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Here is chapter 6 I think there many only be one left ^_^ enjoy, thanks for the amazing reviews so far =3

Gambit's P.O.V.

"Kurt, do you remember where they took you for these experiments?" I asked, as we ran through the facility.

"No, they always put us to sleep before they took us there." Kurt said, panting a little as he tried to keep up.

"Looks like Gambit's gonna have to destroy the whole place." I said calmly, looking around to see where to begin.

_'Be careful Gambit, you're going to have to make sure no one is killed. You will have to evacuate the facility of all humans, also, make sure there are no other mutants left.' _The Professor said, seriously does everyone think I'm incapable of being responsible?

_'Of course not, I'm just trying to make sure another war doesn't break out. You should know of the repercussions this could have. It has to be handled delicately.' _The Professor snapped irritatedly.

_'I know, I'm just gripin' don' worry 'bout a thing.'_ I said, trying to pacify the situation.

"Kurt, I'm gonna need ya to evacuate the humans. I know wolverine said not to leave me, but this needs to be done. If we don' then the humans will declare war on us." I said calmly, Kurt stopped looking uncomfortable.

"I was told not to leave your side, even if you told me too." Kurt said biting his bottom lip nervously.

I sighed, "look, if you wanna come back for me after you evacuate the humans, be my guest." I said quickly, I needed to find that room and we were running out of time.

Kurt looked like he was in some kinda inner turmoil, "okay. But I will be back." He said and then he ran off.

_'Do you think I should contact his mind as well? Just to make sure all the humans are out of the building before everything explodes.'_ The Professor asked worriedly.

_'Gambit think you should, I wouldn't want anyone else in the explosion. But Professor, tell Logan he should get in the air and position the Jet as far away from this mountain as possible.'_ I said panicking a little.

_'Why? You know Logan is refusing to leave you.' _The Professor said curiously.

_'When we walked in here, I could have swore this place looked like a volcano, explosions and lava..and a Jet full of mutants, does not seem like a great combination' _I said matter-of-factly.

_'They must have been getting their power from the heat of the volcano!' _The Professor said shocked. _'How are you and Kurt going to get out of there, you know he can't teleport unless he can see where he is going.' _

_'I wasn't planning on Kurt coming back Professor,' _I said calmly, there would be no way either of us could make it out before the volcano erupted.

_'You're going to sacrifice yourself?!' _The Professor asked incredulously.

_'It's the only way Professor, whatever they have here on Rogue..They could use it to kill her in the future, I can't let that happen.' _I said agitated.

_'That is still no reason to do this, why would you save her only to leave her.' _The Professor begged, I felt shame rising through my body.

_'I'm not leaving her! I'm saving her! Can't you see that? I'm saving them all, if they come in here to save me, then they will die. And then what was the point of Gambit saving them in the first place?!' _I shouted in my head, I kept running, trying to see any signs of cells or a lab. I just kept running through hallways and hallways, I felt like I was running in circles.

_'Professor? Are you doing this to me?' _I asked him as I came to a stop.

_'Doing what?' _He asked concerned.

_'I seem to be going around in circles, everything looks the same and I can't get any closer to finding anything.' _I said calmly, although I was feeling trapped.

_'I will check your mind for any outside influences, if I find any, I'll block them off.' _He said and I could feel him moving, allbeit weakly in my mind.

_'And you wonder why Gambit didn' wanna put down his shield.' _I said sarcastically, I waited for a few moments, the hallways I saw started to disappear and a woman was standing in front of me. She must not have realised her illusion had broken because she was still standing there, her face built up in concentration.

I slowly moved my hand and charged a piece of her clothing, enough to knock her out, but not enough to hurt her badly. I walked around her and ran towards a door, I heard a *poof*sound behind me twice and I glanced towards it, she was gone, surrounded by blue smoke.

_'What the hell?' _I thought to myself going through the door into what looked like a laboratory.

_'Kurt is connected to my mind, he's still in the midst of evacuations.' _The Professor explained.

I walked over to the computer and tried to see the files on it. I heard a gun click behind me.

"Don't move mutant!" The man said angrily, "turn around slowly and keep your hands where I can see them."

I smirked and lifted a card out of my pocket, then I turned around slowly. I just happened to have the Queen of Hearts in my hand, my lucky card. I kept my hands up and I looked at the man, feigning fear. I wasn't afraid to die, but I wasn't gonna give up without a fight.

"Are you a gamblin' man?" I asked, twisting the card in my hand.

"I thought I told you not to move mutant!" The man shouted, he had brown hair and was balding, he looked terrified. His hands shaking as they clutched the gun pointed at me.

"What? Gambit just curious is all. You see, this card I have here, is the Queen of Hearts, and she represents someone in my life. You, just so happen to have taken that someone and you beat her up 'til near death, if she's not dead already," I said calmly, twisting the card in my hand like a stress ball.

"I don't understand," the man said trying to calm himself.

"Her name is Rogue, I understand you were experimenting on her," the man was shaking, but he was looking me in the eyes. Bad mistake. It wasn't long before his eyes became dazed.

"Yes, I was, I still have a few more tests to run but then we can dispose of her after." He replied dreamily.

My hand twitched, "dispose of her? But she is perfect, she never purposefully hurt anyone in her life. She has a heart of gold...and you would have used her and then killed her and tossed her away like every other poor mutant that's come here. No. I apologise. Taken here against their will." I said, my voice rising.

"Yes." The man replied again calmly.

"Other than the 5 mutants we rescued, is there anymore captive mutants on this site?" I asked, trying to hurry.

"No, they were all disposed of this morning." He said calmly, my heart sank, we were too late to save the others.

"I want you to go to that computer and delete every result you have from all the experiments." I said trying to keep my voice level.

He walked to the computer and began going through the files and wiping the computer clean.

"Have you any other way of getting these results back?" I asked still keeping eye contact.

"In my office, I have a lot of papers with the results, but they are locked in there at all times, no one else can read them and no one else knows they are there." The man replied, pointing in the direction of his office.

"Gambit thanks you for your co-operation, I said smirking and charging his clothing rendering him unconscious.

Kurt appeared and disappeared with the man as I continued to the guys office. I charged the door, it took me a few seconds longer than the man's clothes and it exploded with a satisfyingly loud bang. I walked in and took out the rest of my deck, I could control the cards timing of the explosions for a short time and I charged and placed them relatively close together in different drawers and cabinets, trying to concentrate on them to stop the explosions.

I ran quite a bit away and let the room explode, things had started to catch fire, I charged and set more cards on the equipment and the computers. I ran further back and let it explode, the door was blocked and I had no way out, the fire had spread everywhere and the smoke was choking my lungs.

I covered my nose and mouth with my hand and tried to find a safe place to touch and lift the rubble covering the door. It lifted without much strain and I ran through the door, I bent over and with my hands on my knees I choked out all the smoke. I walked down the hallway and left charged cards behind me, keeping my focus on stopping them from exploding.

I kept running until an armed guard of around 20 men were standing in front of me, their guns pointed. _'This jus' isn' Gambit's day Mon Ami,' _I thought to myself exasperated.

"Fire at the mutant scum!" One of the men shouted, I closed my eyes waiting on the bullets to hit me, luckily my cards would still go off even if I died.

Nothing happened, they were still shooting but still none had me yet, either they were really bad at shooting or they just weren't trying. I opened my eyes to see a wall full of bullets stopping directly in front of me.

"Charles has asked for my help, now the debt has been repaid." Erik said with Kurt standing beside him. The men were all unconscious, Erik had lifted all their guns and knocked them all out with them.

"Thank you Mon Ami, I thought I was dead for sure." I said gratefully, "Let's go, I only have a few cards left to charge, I have a few behind me but we need to get a safe distance away before they explode. Kurt evacuate Erik and those other men, I may be able to hold on to these 'til after your done." I said calmly.

"Remember, I'm coming back for you," Kurt said and then him and Erik disappeared.

I ran dropping more cards behind me, hearing *poof* after *poof* after *poof*. I got to the next section of the lab and lay more charged cards down in different places, hopefully close enough to set the each other off. I heard an explosion where Erik had saved me, crap I could only stop them from exploding for a limited amount of time. I just hoped Kurt had got out of there before hand.

I was about to run out when I saw a picture of Rogue hanging up on the wall, her face was one of many other mutants on a dartboard. Sick Fucks! I took her picture down and set more cards down in this room, just as I was about to walk out, my exit was blocked by this part of the lab exploding. I looked uneasily at the cards in the room I was in and looked at the picture of Rogue and my last card; the Queen of Hearts.

I sat down, accepting my fate and one of the cards had exploded in the room I was in, it was a big room but that card made a domino effect. I should know that's the way I set it up. The explosions were getting closer and closer and then *poof* Kurt was standing in front of me hugging me and *poof* we were on the plane.

I looked out the window breathing heavily from the "come-down" of my adrenaline rush and saw the volcano exploding, along with the facility.

"Great to have you back Cajun," Logan said relieved, I just nodded stupidly, I was a bit shocked to be out of there.

_'I made sure Kurt knew where you were at all times,' _the Professor reassured me happily.

I smiled, glad to be back on the Jet when suddenly Rogue had her arms around me, she was stiff from the pain but she was hugging me tight.

"Gambit! I was so worried I thought you were gonna die in there." She said crying, I hugged her close.

"Hey hey hey, come on now Chere, you know Gambit doesn't die that easily. And anyway, we've been worrying half to death over you, I thought you were dead." I said smiling sadly at her. She playfully slapped me on the arm.

"I won't die that easily," she said smiling happily, she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Isn' that touchin' Cajun?" Logan said with a wink. I glared at him then I looked at Rogue softly.

"Rogue, there ain' no easy way to say this," I mumbled and took out my Queen of Hearts card, I started turning it around in my hands nervously.

"Say what?" She asked curiously, eyeing the card suspiciously.

"I don' wanna lose you as a friend and I can totally understand if you don' feel the same way but I..." I said, I didn't even get to finish my sentence as she kissed me.

The kiss was hungry, passionate and was conveying all the emotions she was feeling, happiness, relief, hurt, pain, fear and it was wet with her tears.

I pulled away for air and wiped the tears from her face with my thumb and stared into her beautiful eyes and sighed contentedly.

"I love you Rogue," I said happily.

"I love you too Swamp Rat!" She laughed and sat beside me resting her head on my shoulder, I put my arm around her and hugged her close to me. I handed her my Queen of Hearts card and she smiled understandingly and tucked it in her pocket. She fell asleep in my arms and I watched over her protectively, not wanting to let her go again.

A.N. There you have it chapter 6, I think I may have 1 more from Rogue's point of view when they get back to mansion ^_^ hope you enjoyed. Please read and review =3


End file.
